


Proof of Intent

by Alasse_m



Series: Fanart for MadaTobi week 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Fanart, Love Bites, M/M, Possessive Madara, Size Difference, teen Madara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasse_m/pseuds/Alasse_m
Summary: MadaTobi week 2020 Week 3 - Generation Swap AUTeen Madara sets his eyes on Tobirama, Hashirama's uncle and current head of the Senju Clan
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Fanart for MadaTobi week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817917
Comments: 20
Kudos: 129





	Proof of Intent

When his older brother dies, Tobirama becomes the head of the Senju until his nephew Hashirama comes of age. His first step as clan head is to propose a ceasefire with the Uchiha and set the foundation for Hashirama’s village. As heir of the Uchiha, Madara was invited to sit by his father during the negotiations with the Senju. And it’s during one of those meetings that Madara decides he’s going to marry Tobirama. Now he only needs to convince Tobirama that what he feels is not a simple infatuation. Tobirama finally agrees to let Madara sleep with him to help the teen get it out of his system. In hindsight, Tobirama can admit underestimated Madara's obsession with him.

**Author's Note:**

> They do end up marrying in the future, after some more convincing on Madara's part


End file.
